fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Celeste Spire
Celeste is a main character in Aikatsu: Dragon Destiny Appearance Celeste has straight, lilac hair with a black headband adjourned with a black rose and a key charm. Her eyes are red. She also wears earrings with thorned crosses dangling. Additionally, her skin is white rather than the regular palette. This is due to her heritage. Personality Celeste is untrusting and untrustworthy. Everything she does is solely for herself, and she has developed somewhat of a hatred for people due to their general dislike towards her family-line. However, she is confident and easy to talk to. Although she is untrusting, she can eventually warm up to people if they prove that she can trust them. Celeste is also dishonest both to people and to herself, and prefers to bottle up her feelings. Story Before Novapine Academy Celeste comes from the Spire ancestory line, meaning her heritage comes from a group of strangely coloured people. Rather than being a colour from the regular palette, her skin is a white-grey. As a symbol of her family-line, she also has a thorn pattern tattooed onto her upper arm. This is something like a family heirloom. Her family line means that she's often outcasted by most of society. Due to being outcasted, Celeste began a job as a saleswoman to try and earn money, but she was unable to earn enough money to stabilise her family so she was forced to leave and live on her own. She survives on whatever goods she can swindle from uninformed customers, and is barely able to get by. In an attempt to survive, she often wears make up that keeps her normal complexion a secret. The plan works for the most part, but there have been customers that have been able to figure out her true ancestory line, meaning she often has to change her entire attire and outfit in an attempt to keep her identity a secret. She has used fake names, wigs and all kinds of outfits in the last few years. Upon learning about Novapine Academy, she decided to go and attend. However, before she was able to apply, her identity was discovered by one of the teachers and she was immediately sent away. Just as she was leaving, Auria stopped her and called Celeste to her office. Auria spoke calmly to Celeste and convinced Celeste to embrace her true identity. Auria insisted that Celeste should become an idol and prove to the world that her family line is more than it once was. Celeste managed to pass the entrance exams, and entered Novapine Academy as her true identity - Celeste Spire. Idol Status Celeste is a first year idol who attends Novapine Academy in its first year open for students. She is a Sexy type idol who likes the brand Unlocked Beast. Owned Coords Brandless Coords *Purple Nova Coord Idol Aura Her aura is composed of a thorned pattern encircling her with black roses adjourned on the thorns here and there. There are also crosses and keys in her aura. Gallery Category:Idols Category:Main Idols Category:Sexy Idols